Minnie Mouse at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a black mouse with small hands, a peach face, and a blue mertail with clear aqua fins, wearing a pink shell bra, a matching bow and white gloves. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The female black mouse swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Minnie! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Mowgli, Pudge, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Minnie. One of them is a 10-year-old Indian boy with black hair, brown eyes, and a red mertail with clear lighter red fins. His name was Mowgli, Minnie's best friend. The second one is a black and white penguin with a baby blue mertail with clear matching fins, wearing a brown hat. His name was Pudge, Minnie's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Minnie gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Mowgli stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Pudge gulped. Minnie grabbed Pudge's tail before the man cub and penguin could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Mowgli and Pudge to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Mowgli said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Pudge responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Minnie one bit. The female mouse found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for alligators." She swam through the hole, carrying a pink shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Mowgli smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Pudge added, "Yeah - you go. Mowgli and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Mowgli exclaimed in full alarm. "Alligators?!" Pudge gasped, "Minnie!" He and Mowgli swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the man cub and penguin got stuck. "Minnie! We can't-" Mowgli grunted, as he and Pudge both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Pudge said, "Minnie, help!" Minnie looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Mowgli. Pudge." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Minnie started by tugging Mowgli's hands and began to pull. "Minnie, do you really think there might be alligators around here?" Mowgli whispered. After Minnie pulled Mowgli in, she tugged onto Pudge's flippers and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermouse, man cub, and penguin, Brutus and Nero swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Minnie said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Pudge. After Minnie pulled Pudge in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Mowgli chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Pudge said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor man cub and penguin caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Minnie. They kind of knocked into her. "Minnie!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Minnie asked, as she caressed the shaking man cub and penguin with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Mowgli whispered. "We're okay now." Pudge whispered. "Shhh!" said Minnie. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Minnie swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Mowgli cried. "Cool!" Pudge exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Daffy will." said Minnie, as she put her fantastic find in her pink bag. "What was that?" Mowgli gasped, "Did you hear something?" Minnie looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Minnie!" Pudge said. "Pudge, will you relax?" Minnie smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Mowgli and Pudge turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Brutus and Nero bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Alligators!!! Alligators!!" Mowgli screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Pudge screamed too. Brutus and Nero began chasing Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie around the ship. They followed them through every hole of the ship. Mowgli and Pudge kept screaming in terror. Minnie accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Brutus and Nero, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Minnie. The mermouse swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Mowgli and Pudge. Minnie pushed into Mowgli, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Pudge out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Brutus and Nero from chasing them, causing Mowgli and Pudge to scream again. As they swam around in circles around the ship, Pudge accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Brutus and Nero decided to take their opportunity to catch their bait once it reaches to the ground. Minnie and Mowgli saw that, and the female black mouse dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the penguin, through the hole of an anchor. It led Brutus through the hole. Brutus didn't count on getting stuck in the hole (with Nero attempting to pull him out). Minnie picked up her fallen bag. "You big bullies." Mowgli said, and Pudge blew a raspberry at one of the brutes. Brutus made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Mowgli and Pudge. Minnie laughed as she kept swimming up. "Mowgli, Pudge, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Mowgli protested. Minnie playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories